


Reach For Them

by CastielsProfoundBees



Series: Observatory 2b [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fake Science, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, USS Discovery (Star Trek), Vulcan Mind Melds, no beta we die like men, should be canon compliant but don't come for me if it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsProfoundBees/pseuds/CastielsProfoundBees
Summary: "When my sister left, she also left me with those words. Her last wish for me, and I have always intended on granting it. However, due to the nature of the event, I have been unable to speak of her request directly.” Spock’s eyes remain averted, though transfixed on the joining part of their hands.“Spock, if you had only told me, I-” Jim is blustering now.Spock cuts him off, “I believe you are what she meant.”
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Observatory 2b [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887016
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	Reach For Them

**Author's Note:**

> Contains CBS's Star Trek Discovery spoilers.

“There are people who will reach for you. You have to let them. Find the person farthest from you and reach for them. Reach for them. Let them guide you.” 

Those were the last words Spock heard from Michael. He had not forgotten them, not since he saw the red light in the sky signaling her (hopeful) safety in the distant future. He knew there would come a time that he would be well and truly on his own, in a way he was never truly allowed while under the teaching of Starfleet Academy and the house of his father Sarek. However, he never imagined a time when Michael would not be a call, or rather a few light years, away. They may have gotten into rows throughout childhood, but they were family and only grew stronger as such after he joined the Discovery. 

Regardless, he often remembered her words only in passing moments. Kept in the back of his mind only to be brought out by accident. The hardback spine of Alice in Wonderland in his quarters, the Doctor’s wit, but most frequently Jim. Not to say Jim did not have individual actions that reminded him of her, but that his very existence called out to him as such. Spock and Jim were opposites, there was no denying this. Though is that not exactly what Michael had encouraged of him? Jim had certainly guided him, but Spock was unsure if he had reached out in return. 

He sought to. He would. 

__

“Mr. Spock, analysis.” Jim inquires, pivoting in his Captain's chair toward the science station. 

He pauses, an eyebrow raised in what only Jim could see as minor alarm. “It appears to be the chemical residue of space-time utilization, Captain.” 

He is not wrong. He is 99.82% positive that what he sees before him is what he believes it to be. Yes, Spock knows exactly what it is, but by oath he is not allowed to inform the Captain nor the crew. It is his burden and his burden alone to bear. He can no longer rely on the shoulders of Captain Pike to share its weight. Has not been for awhile. 

“Do we have any idea where it came from?” Jim insists further. 

“The Enterprise does not, Captain.” 

Well, no one said Vulcan’s cannot manipulate the truth. The Enterprise does not, Spock does. 

__

Alpha shift ends in a slow crawl. Seeing as the residue is not altering time currently, only displaying evidence of past use, the Enterprise moves on. They were after all on an already predetermined path to complete a peace treaty on Geo’Fon IIV. Spock does not forget the occurrence though, he had not realized they were so close to this quadrant of space before it was too late. As a Vulcan he prides himself on the ability to control his emotions, but he allows a moment to reflect in Observatory 2b nevertheless. This is where Jim finds him standing at attention observing the flashing stars.

“Spock! I tried to catch you earlier and didn’t get the chance.” He says from the doorway, announcing his presence with an exuberance only Jim can muster. 

“Jim.” Spock acknowledges, not removing his gaze from the window. Behind him his hands move restlessly, as restless as a Vulcan can, in their locked position. It was always the small things that gave him away. 

“You seemed startled earlier at the sight of that residue. I wanted to check in with you.” 

This was becoming somewhat of a normal occurrence between the two. Spock took time out of his shifts and days to confer with Jim on his well being and Jim did the same. Albeit, Spock rarely had anything of importance to relay in return to his captain. Without knowing they were growing closer, resuming their almost nightly chess sessions and meals. If Jim’s gaze lost itself in between moves and Spock meditated a little longer each night, well, you didn’t hear it from them. 

“I am operating within acceptable parameters.” 

“I could bullshit you on how acceptable isn’t ‘optimal’, but I won’t. If you’d like to discuss it though, I'd more than like to listen.” Jim approaches then to stand next to Spock. His hands interlock behind his back, a mimic of Spock’s body language. Yet another trait picked up frequently by command. 

They stand for a moment simply viewing the stars, a beautiful sight if not one they see often. It is too easy to forget the splendor, something he never hoped to take for granted. Spock’s hands fidget idly, finally moving away from his back and forward to a more closed off position. He thought for a moment, he could not speak of the events that transpired on the Discovery, but perhaps he could explain through other means. 

Spock turns his head to Jim, who is already peering up at him. “Jim, have you heard of the USS Discovery vessel?”

Jim quirks his head to the left in obvious confusion, what a weird thing to ask. He replies nevertheless, “Of course Spock, there’s a course on it at the Academy. An awful thing truly- all of those people.” 

“My sister Michael was aboard it.” 

“Oh. Spock, I-”

Spock interjects “Captain. Jim. May I show you something?” He lifts a tentative hand up and toward Jim’s face. They had melded before, mostly through crisis or necessity, but Jim recognizes the movement instantaneously. 

“Yes.”

__

The sky is alight not with stars but also beams and torpedoes. Spock finds himself commanding a small travel vessel, but cannot lift it from the ground. He is trying - so hard - to encourage it upward. For the first in a while he worries about what may happen if he fails. Kaiidth had prepared him for these trials, but faced with them now he is daunted. Michael is looking up at him in a blue suit that glows faintly red. Her appearance is proud and dignified. He sees no fear in her face, he has always envied this of her. 

“Michael. I cannot. ” Spock flounders for the right words. 

Michael knows immediately what is happening. Knew the likelihood was strong, but for those very same reasons did not calculate them. Her eyes widen, “I just got you back. I don’t want to let you go,” she tells him.

“Neither do I. You are my balance Michael, and I- I am afraid I may not find it without you.” Spock admits in return. 

There is fire around them, yet they are separated by one travel ship and a pane of glass. Spock can see her eyes water, from the smoke or the emotion he is not truly sure. He is frightened, not for the first time but perhaps the most he has ever been. This is starting to sound all too much like a goodbye.

Michael breathes in shallowly, “Okay- okay listen to me little brother. This is the last advice I’ll ever be able to give you. There is a whole galaxy out there of people who will reach for you. You have to let them. Find that person that seems farthest from you and reach for them. Reach for them. Let them guide you.”

“I will.”

__

The memory fades and Jim finds himself back in Observatory 2b. He is reeling from the new knowledge just granted to him. Spock’s hand is still barely touching the psi points of his face, the emotions transmitted are obvious even without the help of telepathy. Shock, empathy, confusion. When Jim finally fixes his gaze back on Spock, much closer than when he remembered, Spock’s eyes are averted. He finally drops his hand, but Jim catches it and stills it. 

“When my sister left, she also left me with those words. Her last wish for me, and I have always intended on granting it. However, due to the nature of the event, I have been unable to speak of her request directly.” Spock’s eyes remain averted, though transfixed on the joining part of their hands. 

“Spock, if you had only told me, I-” Jim is blustering now. 

Spock cuts him off, “I believe you are what she meant.”

Jim’s mouth drops slightly in a silent exhale.

“If you would allow me, Jim, I would like to ‘reach’ for you. In any way you would allow, but if I may make one more confession, I yearn most eagerly to be yours. And you mine.” 

Jim breaks out into a grin, “you should have said so. You’re not the only one who’s been wanting this you know.”

“I’m not sure you understand my proclamation, Jim, I-”

“Just shut up and kiss me,” Jim interjects. He stands on his tiptoes and raises his arms to circle Spock’s neck.

So Spock does, and it's sweeter than anything he has tasted before. Softer than any sweater he has worn. Jim’s lips are pliant and his emotions vibrant and kind. 

They kiss, and Spock reaches.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading! I've decided to make this a small three part series. I'm still very new to writing and hope to improve here and in my creative writing classes. If you have any critiques, comments, or suggestions please leave them below or hmu on my Tumblr Roslyn-Roads. 
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe and socially distancing!


End file.
